Runesocketing/Recipes
Ellesandra sells the recipes needed for the Crafting Station to make larger or unique runes than you start with. Note: To craft Medium or Large Runes, you must buy the recipes to make Medium and Large Powder Vials. or 10 |name2=Medium Free Runes Recipes |desc2=Teaches you to craft Medium versions of the Basic 5, Void, Speed, and Max Runes |cost2=1 or 10 |name3=Large Powder Recipes |desc3=Allows Large Powder Vials to be crafted from Medium Powder Vials |cost3=2 or 20 |name4=Large Free Runes Recipes |desc4=Teaches you to craft Large versions of the Basic 5, Void, Speed, and Max Runes |cost4=2 or 20 |name5=Manavoid Runes Recipes |desc5=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Mana |cost5=4 or 40 |name6=Energyvoid Runes Recipes |desc6=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Energy |cost6=4 or 40 |name7=Powervoid Runes Recipes |desc7=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Power |cost7=4 or 40 |name8=Grand Energy Runes Recipes |desc8=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Energy odds |cost8=3 or 30 |name9=Grand Gem Runes Recipes |desc9=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Gem odds |cost9=3 or 30 |name10=Grand Gold Runes Recipes |desc10=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Gold odds |cost10=3 or 30 |name11=Grand Mana Runes Recipes |desc11=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Mana odds |cost11=3 or 30 |name12=Grand Power Runes Recipes |desc12=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Power odds |cost12=3 or 30 |name13=Puzzle Runes Recipes |desc13=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Puzzle Piece odds |cost13=5 or 50 |name14=Quest Runes Recipes |desc14=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Quest Item odds |cost14=5 or 50 |name15=Shinies Runes Recipes |desc15=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Gem odds while reducing Nothings |cost15=5 or 50 |name16=Alchemy Runes Recipes |desc16=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Gold odds while reducing Nothings |cost16=5 or 50 |name17=Mystics Runes Recipes |desc17=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Mana odds while reducing Nothings |cost17=5 or 50 |name18=Storms Runes Recipes |desc18=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Power odds while reducing Nothings |cost18=5 or 50 |name19=Healthy Eating Runes Recipes |desc19=Teaches you to craft runes that grant a chance to win Gold whenever you win Energy (does not stack with Golden Apple Trinket |cost19=4 or 40 |name20=Small Gambler Recipes |desc20=Teaches you to craft small runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost20=2 or 20 |name21=Medium Gambler Recipes |desc21=Teaches you to craft medium runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost21=4 or 40 |name22=Large Gambler Recipes |desc22=Teaches you to craft large runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost22=8 or 80 |name23=Low Level Luck Spheres Recipes |desc23=Allows low level Luck Spheres to be combined into better Luck Spheres (up to 50%) |cost23=4 or 40 |name24=High Level Luck Spheres Recipes |desc24=Allows high level Luck Spheres to be combined into better Luck Spheres (up to 90%) |cost24=8 or 80 }}